


Приключения или порою нужно думать

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За языком всегда лучше следить. А если не удается, то будь готов отвечать за последствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приключения или порою нужно думать

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для блиц-рпф феста по заявке: пейринг: желательно пинто.  
> про интересный сюжет все равно подходит ^^  
> а) кто-то разыгрывает актеров на съемочной площадке ( пропадающий реквизит, странные происшествия).  
> б) азартная игра на желание ( что за игра будет - не важно). Желание - на выбор автора.

_– Да ты охренел! – не подумав, воскликнул Крис и едва ли не отпрыгнул от хитро ухмылявшегося Зака. Точнее, окинул его неприязненным взглядом, раздул ноздри, демонстрируя возмущение и негодование, сложил руки на груди и принял гордый независимый вид. Зак не преминул уточнить:_

_– Сдаешься?_

_Крис на секунду опешил, но очень быстро вернул себе привычную уверенность. Оправил рубашку, немного задравшуюся от движения, мимолетно посмотрел на руки и ответил:_

_– Нет, конечно._

_Разумеется, в этом и был план Зака — довести Пайна до белого каления своим требованием и условием. И то, что Крис сам не отставал от сверкающего фантазией Зака, только раззадоривало. Но, в любом случае, Зак не собирался проигрывать._

_Крис, сдувшись, заметно поскучнел: он-то рассчитывал уже сегодня выйти победителем, но не тут-то было. Зак отвел глаза, не желая показывать овладевшее им торжество и даже некоторое злорадство — чужие несбывшиеся надежды не были ему приятны, конечно, но порой, когда они касались его собственного благополучия, Зак давал себе слабину. Ну, и еще ему очень нравилось, когда Крис показывал свое отношение в ситуациях, в которых Зак вел себя не соответственно представлениям о себе._

* * * 

 

Это все закрутилось-завертелось давно, и началось с мелкого, бессмысленного спора, кто не запорет дубль. Они с Крисом уже свое отработали, но с площадки уходить не спешили — то ли Джей Джей попросил задержаться, то ли еще какие причины были — они и не вспомнили бы уже. Так что они сидели рядом, чувствуя, как на них обоих накатывает сонливость и отдается накопленная за дни съемок усталость — особенно на Куинто. Он несколько недель был вынужден в три часа утра уже сидеть в гримерной, чтобы мастера к шести часам закончили свое дело и можно было приступать к работе. Зак бодрился, как мог, но постепенно начал клевать носом, и Пайн не преминул... о да, зачинщиком этого долгосрочного безобразия был Крис, это точно. 

Так что Зак поставил чашку кофе на то, что Зои справится за один дубль, а Пайн, принимая вызов и ставя завтрак в кафе, был уверен, что не меньше, чем за три. Они оба напряженно следили за игрой Зои, чем немало ее нервировали, но она была профессионалкой, которой приходилось сниматься и в более напряженной — и не такой дружеской — обстановке. Поэтому еще пара внимательных взглядов, кроме пристального наблюдения самого Джей Джея, не стали поводом для того, чтобы не справиться с поставленной задачей. Ну, и этот — первый — спор выиграл Закари. 

И понеслась. 

* * * 

Пайн никогда не казался дураком. Зак не знал, только ли он видел это в Крисе, или же вся площадка — да и та часть мира, что периодически наблюдала за жизнью Пайна — умудрялась улавливать в нем умного и начитанного человека. Зак даже не задумывался над тем, каким тот казался всем остальным людям — он довольствовался своим собственным восприятием такого загадочного и скрытного Кристофера Пайна. Тот на удивление открыто и почти доступно вел себя в обществе близких и в окружении незнакомых ему людей. Но Зак знал — просто был уверен и всё — что по-настоящему Крис открыт только наедине с самим собой. Поэтому и не лез к нему, уважая право Пайна на свое пространство и своих тараканов. У самого Зака таковые тоже имелись, и с ними он справлялся самостоятельно. 

Да только вот уверенность в уме Криса здорово пошатнулась, когда они начали спорить. Зак даже начал подумывать, что ошибался, и тот никогда не был тем самым толковым сообразительным парнем, что тот прикидывался, коварно и подло втираясь в доверие к Куинто. Доходило даже до того, что Зак начинал подозревать — несерьезно, но тем не менее — что Крис оттого казался замкнутым, что ему попросту нечем было делиться. 

А все потому, что он спорил на глупые вещи. 

– Ты, – сказал он Заку после того памятного спора насчет Зои, – подкинешь жвачку Джей Джею на кресло. Жеваную, – добавил он, когда заметил промелькнувшую в глазах Закари идею выкрутиться из положения. – Ставлю... 

«Ставишь свою челюсть», – подумал Зак, чувствуя острое желание выиграть хотя бы ради этого. Но Пайн, конечно, не рискнул своей внешностью — он озвучил в качестве ставки десерт. Всего лишь десерт взамен испорченного настроения Абрамса — абсолютно равнозначно, действительно. Пайн не уловил угрозы и выжидательно уставился на Зака, молчаливо требуя его ответа. Зак не остался в долгу:

– Кофе. 

– Опять кофе? – почти разочарованно произнес Крис. Зак выразительно на него посмотрел:

– Я ставлю свой кофе. Свой. Ты считаешь, что этого мало? 

Пайн на секунду задумался, затем расплылся в довольной, даже какой-то коварной улыбке и с торжественным, важным видом кивнул, одобряя выбор Зака. Наверняка, подумал Куинто, Крис уже начал представлять, каким... каким никаким будет Зак утром после грима и без своей обязательной чашки кофе. Вопрос о том, чтобы сделать еще одну порцию, не стоял вообще — дело чести соблюсти уговор, даже такой бредово-несерьезный. 

Только Зак совсем не собирался проигрывать свой законный, бесценный кофе, который он любил украдкой потягивать, когда гример отворачивался — ну, если грим не был на важном этапе. Клевать носом весь день и портить дубли не казалось ему привлекательным, а Пайн, предвкушающе сопевший прямо над ухом, сейчас только злил. 

Зак рассудил просто: подложить жвачку — дело недолгое и несложное. Любимые джинсы Джей Джея очистить, конечно, будет проблематично, но лучше пусть уж он будет недовольным из-за испорченных брюк, чем из-за сонного, неготового к работе Зака, срывающего дубль за дублем. 

Поэтому, провернув все с ловкостью — ну не придраться просто, да еще и не определить, откуда резинка взялась на режиссерском кресле — Зак победно посмотрел на скорчившего мину Криса и развел руки в стороны, даже не пытаясь скрыть собственное хорошее настроение. Десерт ему, конечно, нужен не был, хотя Пайн был знатным сладкоежкой — тоже поставил самое дорогое — и его выбор пирожных и тортов всегда оказывался идеальным. Крис поджал губы, принял гордый вид и кивнул, признавая собственное поражение и тем самым подтверждая намерение отдать выигрыш Зака. Заку стало хорошо. Выигрывать — это очень приятно, даже в такой мелочи. Так что он поспешил убраться подальше от места, где грозила разразиться буря, и успешно скрылся с места преступления в собственном трейлере. Крис, он чувствовал, провожал его взглядом вплоть до закрывшейся за Заком двери. 

* * *

Зак постепенно изменил свое мнение об их с Крисом спорах — когда сам начал чувствовать всю привлекательность оных. Держаться своих собственных рамок было, конечно, профессиональным умением, но расслабиться — действительно расслабиться или хотя бы попробовать снять напряжение — удавалось только такими вот несерьезными, абсурдными играми. Внимание переключалось на ура — сфокусироваться на выполнении какого-то очередного условия, выдвинутого Крисом, почувствовать азарт было каждый раз неожиданно, но очень приятно и даже в чем-то полезно. 

Мало кто из команды обращал на них внимание — так, Абрамс иногда кидал почти равнодушные взгляды, размышляя над эпизодом, работа над которым занимала его всего. Антон в этом фильме вообще практически все сцены отыгрывал отдельно и мало пересекался с остальными актерами, что немало, на самом деле, расстраивало Зака, потому что Ельчин был удивительным человеком. Если кто и понял, что происходит, так это Саймон — в силу собственной натуры. Он не сразу, но раскусил Криса и Зака, с уважением отнесшись к их не такой важной, но все-таки тайне. В конце концов, потом именно он принял участие в той самой истории с нейтронным кремом, так что его невмешательство было оценено по достоинству. 

Зои периодически на них косилась и качала головой, когда замечала шушуканье и приближенные друг к другу головы Зака и Криса. Она не знала, что именно происходит, но догадки у нее были — Зак отказывался с ней это обсуждать, тут же делая холодное лицо, и Зои не смогла не подумать, что Куинто порядком смущается их с Крисом дел. Но пока не происходило ничего из ряда вон, Зои была спокойна — атмосфера на площадке была дивной, ссоры, если и случались (а все были творческими личностями, даром что профессионалами), быстро истаивали, и Крис с Заком, о чем бы они там ни договаривались, явно не задумывали ничего плохого. 

Вот только Урбан так не думал. 

Зак не раз натыкался на его настороженный, пристальный взгляд, когда, выслушивая Криса и обдумывая его слова, задумчиво, немного рассеянно осматривал площадку. Обычно это случалось в перерывы в работе, чтобы не срывать съемки коллегам, и подозрений, само собой, вызывало намного больше, потому что, отвлекаясь от игры, актеры обращали внимание на что угодно. В данном случае — на Зака и на Криса, слишком часто оказывавшихся в поразительной близости друг к другу. 

В общем, так получилось, что Карл правильно опасался. 

* * * 

За время работы над фильмом они спорили на многие вещи, касавшиеся именно съемок. Например, что Зак не сделает эпизод с дракой на платформе без дублера, в ответ на что Зак сказал, что Крис не отыграет настоящие слезы при смерти Пайка — что ему придется капать искусственные. Оба проиграли, каждый в своем — потому что Пайн такое напряжение выдал в сцене с Брюсом, что Зак даже на мгновение забыл, что тоже снимается. 

Конечно, слезы и поставленная драка — совсем не равнозначны по усилиям, и Зак признавал, что сглупил, озвучивая свое условие. Пайн влегкую сделал его в эпизоде с Пайком, но это не заставило Зака опустить руки и сдаться, так что Куинто ответственно подошел к своей части спора и поступил почти как Том Круз во второй «Миссии» или Джеки Чан в своих фильмах — отказался от дублера. Конечно, в интернете позже всплыли заснятые кем-то ранние моменты постановки эпизода, где почти копия Закари в образе Спока наблюдала за актерами, а постановщик драки ставил правильный удар Бенедикту, но команда знала правду — Закари снимался без дублера. И Крис знал это тоже. 

Разумеется, все испортил алкоголь. 

Когда настало время вечеринки — такой, совершенно ничего не значащей, но совершенно необходимой уставшим от съемок актерам и остальной команде — Зак не намеревался напиваться. Более того, он чуть ли не пообещал самому себе, что выпьет от силы пару бокалов вина, ну, может быть, виски, и уйдет спать. Дом, в котором происходило все это безобразие, принадлежал кому-то из сценаристов, отдавших свое жилище на растерзание. Зак не интересовался личностью владельца: за все время работы над вторым Треком он так сильно, так невыносимо сильно устал, что у него просто не было никаких иных желаний, кроме как действительно упасть в кровать и проспать свои законные полноценные сутки. Ну или хотя бы восемь часов. Ладно, шесть. Нет, шесть уже было слишком мало. 

Музыка грохотала где-то в доме — здание стояло на холме, соседей поблизости не было, а в домах, которые неявно виднелись отсюда то тут, то там, местами горел свет. Во дворе, несолидно окруженном невысоким забором и живой изгородью, стильной ярко-голубой кляксой расположился бассейн. Зак вышел подышать свежим вечерним воздухом, с удивлением обнаружив, что туман в голове, появившийся после виски, рассеиваться никуда не собирается. Прозрачные двери за спиной разъехались, выпустив на волю громкие звуки и Кристофера Пайна. Куинто качнуло, и он поспешно опустился в плетеное кресло, второе, зеркально стоявшее с другой стороны от стеклянного столика, занял Крис. По его виду, напоминавшему кота, обожравшегося сметаной и вдобавок поймавшего птицу, Зак понял, что его ждет очередное приключение. Его-то ему и не хватало. Кровать, едва появившаяся на горизонте, растаяла, исчезнув кокетливым дымком в мечтах Зака. Он вздохнул и внимательно посмотрел на Пайна:

– Что теперь? 

– Ну-у... – загадочно протянул Крис и, зацепившись пальцами за шлевки темных, а сейчас почти черных джинсов, чуть съехал в кресле. Так полусидеть-полулежать было неудобно после первых двух минут, но сначала такая поза казалась самой замечательной в мире, Зак это знал по себе. Скоро у Криса заболит поясница и заноет крестец, и Пайн заелозит, меняя положение, может, закинет ногу на ногу, делая вид, что все отлично. 

– Внимаю, Крис, – Зак поджал губы, сдерживая раздражение. Нет, сливаться он не намеревался. Но что стоило Пайну остаться в доме или вообще отложить их игру до завтра или даже до послезавтра? Или до следующего месяца? В общем, до того времени, как он, Зак, выспится, чтобы функционировать без кофе утром.

Двери за их спинами снова раскрылись, и во двор, на мощеную дорогой кораллового цвета плиткой площадку, под фонари, освещенными кругами разделившими пространство, высыпала толпа, до того теснившаяся в доме. Нет, внутри было достаточно просторно, но не для такого количества людей, и Зак снова почувствовал раздражение и с усилием погасил в себе зародившуюся злость на обстоятельства. Ему вообще не стоило идти на вечеринку, вот за каким чертом он послушал Пайна? Какого черта он вообще всегда слушает Пайна?

Тот внезапно оказался слишком близко, перегнувшись через столик. Пальцы Криса скрипнули по стеклу, Зак резко опустил взгляд на его ладони на столешнице, его ухо вдруг опалило дыхание, смешанное с запахом выпитого алкоголя — Закари сглотнул неожиданно появившийся в горле комок. А Пайн, непосредственно дергая Зака за шнурок, свисавший с капюшона толстовки, шептал ему на ухо какую-то ерунду. Куинто прислушался — дрогнул и дрогнул еще раз, когда случайно губы Пайна коснулись раковины уха. Наконец, разобрал:

– … кивни хотя бы, а то... 

Зак поспешно кивнул. Окружение качнулось вместе с головой, а потом нехотя встало на место. 

– Ну тогда вперед, – Крис похлопал Зака по спине. 

– Что? – спросил Куинто, уставившись на Пайна. Тот закатил глаза и облизнул губы перед тем, как растянуть их к улыбке, и снова приблизился к уху Зака:

– Ты. Урбан. Бассейн. 

– Что?! 

Первой мыслью было, что Крис потребовал Заку трахнуться с Карлом в бассейне. Ну а что? После всего, что тот ему задавал, Зак считал, что Пайн вполне мог такое предложить, тем более по пьяни. А потом Куинто сам сообразил, что нетрезв, а потому информация, выданная сейчас Крисом, понята им совершенно не правильно. Ну, он отчаянно надеялся на это. 

Пайн снова закатил глаза и опять подался вперед, чтобы озвучить Заку его «задание». В этот момент сзади Криса кто-то прошел — совсем-совсем рядом. Этот кто-то, неловко попытавшись уклониться и удержать в руках стакан со звякнувшими кубиками льда, все-таки задел Пайна, и тот покачнулся, начав заваливаться прямо на Зака. Куинто выставил руки вперед, чтобы поймать Криса, и ладонями уперся ему в грудь, удерживая на месте. Крис рефлекторно ухватил Зака за предплечье, впившись в него пальцами, и Зак поморщился. Крис затрясся — от хохота, догадался Куинто — и потянулся вверх, к лицу Зака. Тот подался немного вниз, подстраиваясь, и Крис царапнул щетинистой щекой по скуле: 

– Я передумал. Толкнешь Урбана в бассейн. Хрен ему, а не брызги. 

Так сначала речь шла о брызгах! Зак почти обрадовался — почти, потому что быстро сообразил, что именно сказал ему сделать Крис. 

Их игра постепенно переросла в «слабо», ставки истаяли, как будто никогда и не было. С каждым разом задания получались все рискованнее и абсурднее, но то, что Заку нужно было сделать сейчас — … У него не находилось слов. 

Зак поднялся, убедившись, что Крис стоит на ногах достаточно твердо, чтобы самому не навернуться в воду — до бортика было порядка четырех-пяти шагов, но Крис был способен на многое, Зак уже знал. Поднялся и пошел искать Карла, отчего-то уверенный, что это именно он прошел мимо Криса, толкнув того бедром. Удивительно, но толкать Урбана за это в бассейн Заку отчаянно не хотелось — он к нему чувствовал иррациональную, дикую благодарность сам не зная за что. 

Но спор, игра, неозвученные договоренности — да как угодно — дело тонкое. Поэтому, обнаружив с другой стороны бассейна Карла, державшего в руке стакан с чем-то лиловым, Зак решительно подошел к нему, растеряв всю уверенность, как только оказался у Урбана за спиной. Затем положил руку ему на плечо, прерывая его разговор с Чо:

– Карл, можно тебя на минутку? 

– … Окей, – Карл несколько раз моргнул, осознавая ситуацию — видимо, та лиловая жидкость в стакане была очень забористой – и послушно отошел от Джона, который совсем не расстроился и не удивился, тут же найдя себе компанию. – Что-то сл'чил'сь?

Зак, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке от задуманного, повел Урбана вокруг бассейна, лихорадочно соображая, что же сказать. На языке вертелись совершенные глупости. Впрочем, Карл был сейчас так пьян, что ему можно было говорить все, что только угодно. 

Зак остановился в самом опасном месте и развернулся так, чтобы вода была как раз за спиной пошатывавшегося Карла. Тот смотрел на Куинто большими блестевшими от алкоголя глазами и ничего не понимал. Заку стало совсем нехорошо. Но уговор есть уговор. 

– Карл, – Зак сделал шаг к нему и провел пальцем по рукаву, – ты знаешь... 

Остальное Урбан сделал сам. 

Отшатнувшись от Куинто, он взмахнул руками, потеряв равновесие, и, облив кого-то своим лиловым напитком, забил руками как курица крыльями, пытаясь то ли взлететь, то ли просто не упасть. Ему оставалось совсем немного, и тут Зак протянул руку, чтобы помочь Карлу, на что тот взвыл дурным голосом и свалился в бассейн под грохот клубной музыки. 

Зак поднял глаза, сразу найдя взглядом ухмылявшегося Криса и, прищурившись, кивнул ему, подтверждая выполненное задание. Теперь очередь была за ним. 

И он приступил к своей части сразу, как только помог слегка протрезвевшему Карлу выбраться из воды. 

* * * 

Прошло несколько дней. Зак молчал, работая над Споком, Крис то и дело провожал его тревожным взглядом, напрягаясь из-за того, что Зак так ничего и не выдал для него. Карл ходил мимо и демонстративно, неприязненно смотрел на Криса, так что тот понял, что другу теперь все было известно. Вот только он не знал, кто приложил руку — или распустил язык, если уж правильно-то — Зак или Саймон, знавший все почти с самого начала. Но это было не принципиально: с Карлом Крис помирится влегкую, а Зак... А вот Зак беспокоил. 

Наконец, настал тот долгожданный миг, когда Крис получил свое задание. Его как водой ледяной окатило — настолько неожиданным для Куинто было озвученное им. 

– Да ты охренел! – не подумав, воскликнул Крис и едва ли не отпрыгнул от хитро ухмылявшегося Зака. Точнее, окинул его неприязненным взглядом, раздул ноздри, демонстрируя возмущение и негодование, сложил руки на груди и принял гордый независимый вид. Зак не преминул уточнить:

– Сдаешься? 

Крис на секунду опешил, но очень быстро вернул себе привычную уверенность. Оправил рубашку, немного задравшуюся от движения, мимолетно посмотрел на руки и ответил:

– Нет, конечно. 

На самом деле, повод волноваться у Криса был, и вполне себе весомый: помириться с Карлом теперь у него не получится очень долго. 

– И когда? – сдерживая недовольство, Пайн постарался выглядеть достойно. 

– Чем раньше, Крис, тем лучше. Сам знаешь, – Зак повел бровью в гриме, и смотрелось это странно: образ Спока наложился на поведение и интонации реального Закари, и Крис почувствовал диссонанс. В голове слегка зашумело от такого, но быстро прошло. Что ж, он хочет войны? Он ее получит. 

Сразу, как только Крис разделается со своим заданием. Вот прям сразу. 

Пайн выдохнул незаметно, скосил глаз на Зака, который стоял в стороне и выжидательно смотрел на Криса. Зак выглядел так возмутительно скучающе, что Криса это не могло не задеть. Зак на это и рассчитывал. Бассейн все еще не вышел у него из головы, а месть — месть в этот раз была сладка. 

Крис не самым уверенным поначалу шагом пошел прямиком на площадку. Его проводили любопытными взглядами все, кто только заметил, куда он направляется, и кто помнил, кто там сейчас находится. Это все обещало быть очень интересным, и закулисный люд, собрав по пути других актеров и работников, до того занятых декорациями, поспешил следом за Крисом, загородив Заку обзор. Заку это не понравилось, и он тоже двинулся с места, считая, что имеет полное право видеть то, что сейчас должно было случиться, с самого лучшего места. В конце концов, он правда это заслужил. 

Крис стоял точно за Карлом. Тот опрометчиво не замечал за своей спиной никого, и это стало его кардинальной ошибкой, главной ошибкой дня, нет, недели. Может быть, даже месяца. Потому что Крис резко подался вперед, схватился за форменные, трековские штаны Урбана и с силой дернул их вниз. Карл подскочил на месте, пряча тыл и разворачиваясь к Пайну, вытаращил глаза, вцепившись в свои брюки и резво натягивая их на свой оголившийся зад. Крис отступил на шаг, на другой, Урбан же разъярился, как бешеный бык, и взвыл вслед бросившемуся к Заку Крису:

– ДА ВЫ УЖЕ ЗАКОЛЕБАЛИ! 

Зак инстинктивно схватил Криса за локоть, дергая на себя и пробегая сквозь толпу — собравшиеся люди еще не могли решить, смеяться им или беспокоиться, но кое-где уже раздавался откровенный хохот, и вскоре вся площадка сотрясалась от громкого дружного смеха. Урбан же несся за бежавшими от него Зака и Криса, выкрикивая угрозы. Впрочем, никто из этих двоих ничего не слышал — смеявшиеся люди заглушали все возможные вопли. Хотя кое-что все равно до них долетело. Например, обещание порезать все джинсы Криса и оставить того только в трусах на весь день среди фанаток. Зак посчитал, что это очень серьезная угроза. Почти подсудная. Но сказать не успел — она как раз добежали до его трейлера и ввалились внутрь, придавив своими телами и так запертую на крепкий замок дверь. На всякий случай. 

– Ну, знаешь, – прерывисто произнес Крис, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. – От тебя я такого никак не мог ожидать. Вот никак. 

– Не все ж тебе, – глубокомысленно изрек Зак и замолчал, закусив губу и смотря на Пайна. Тот смотрел на него, и взгляд бегал по лицу Куинто как резвая белка, замирая то на губах, то на бровях, то на взъерошенной челке. Через секунду оба не выдержали напряжения и расхохотались в голос. Крис сполз вниз, больно стукнувшись затылком о дверь, Зак запустил пальцы в его волосы, лохматя влажные после пробежки пряди. Дернул неосознанно, пригладил, не переставая смеяться, Крис же уперся лбом ему в бок и глухо то ли стонал, то ли пытался что-то сказать. 

– О-о-ох, – протянул он, немного успокоившись. – У меня живот болит от смеха... 

Зак покачал головой, высмеивая остатки веселости, и проговорил:

– Остался бы там — болеть было бы нечему, – намекая на все еще колотившего в дверь Урбана. Крис поежился, признавая правоту Куинто, и, переглянувшись, они снова засмеялись. 

– В этом есть смысл, – выдавил все-таки Пайн и сосредоточенно прищурился, закопошившись у Зака под боком — извернулся-таки как ему удобно (Зак бы ни за что так не лёг) и устроил голову на животе Куинто. Зак напрягся, чуть ли не перестав дышать, и еле удержался от того, чтобы не спихнуть Криса на пол — разум все-таки не покинул его, и он остановил свои поскакавшие как кузнечики мысли. Вздохнул глубоко, собирая себя в кучу и старательно не думая, что происходит сейчас, в его трейлере, и как это стоит понимать. Понимать хотелось определенным образом, но нарваться на то, что Заку всего лишь все кажется, что он только лишь принимает желаемое за действительное, не хотелось отчаянно. Поэтому Зак ничего не сказал и сделал вид, что так и должно быть. Да, именно так: они с Крисом регулярно лежат на полу в трейлере, Заковой головой подпирая дверь, а Крисову держа у Зака на животе, и в этом всем нет ничего ненормального. Все обычно. Так ведь? 

– Знаешь, – вдруг заговорил Крис таким наигранно веселым и беззаботным тоном, что у Зака свело зубы от этой сладости. Он оторвался от размышлений и, чувствуя облегчение из-за этого, с чрезмерным интересом прислушался к Пайну. Тот что-то снова замолчал, поднял руку, почесал под носом — Зак прыснул со смеху от этой картины. Пайн округлил глаза и сам расплылся в улыбке. И выдал: – Поцелуй меня. 

Зак выпал из реальности. И выпал надолго, потому что, когда пришел в себя, узрел лицо Криса совсем близко со своим. Так близко, что даже видел капельки пота над губой — интересно, это из-за бега или от волнения? 

– В общем... – начал было Крис таким тоном, что Зак понял: сейчас тот все слова возьмет назад и ничего никогда не случится. А Заку очень хотелось, чтобы оно случилось, очень. Очень хотелось, чтобы его страхи, будто все ему только кажется, оказались исключительно глупыми опасениями, которые развеются, когда... 

Зак вскинул голову, заметив движение, и тут же застонал от резкой боли в носу. Крис схватился за подбородок и несчастно посмотрел за скривившегося от неприятных, покалывающих ощущений Зака. Они с минуту смотрели друг на друга, и ожидаемого вроде бы смеха все не раздавалось. Зак все это время думал: сейчас или нет? Закончится или нет? Закончить или нет? Или начать? 

Наконец, он собрался с силами и, приподнявшись на локтях, потянулся к Пайну. Тот сначала блеснул напуганным взглядом, а потом решился тоже и подался навстречу, чуть приоткрыв рот. Зака как прострелило: он никогда еще не видел так близко губы Пайна, а если и видел, то совсем точно не собирался его целовать. Не как сейчас. Темнеющее пятнышко между едва разомкнутых губ сводило Зака с ума, а когда там промелькнуло розовое — язык — вообще все мысли встрепенулись и разлетелись, как вспугнутые воробьи. 

Через секунду они с Крисом уже целовались.

Тот, неловкий поначалу, как с цепи сорвался уже спустя пару мгновений. Вот же Крис едва-едва прикасался ко рту Зака своими губами, как примеривался, прицеливался, и вот уже прижался к его губам что есть сил, впечатывая мягкую плоть в зубы. Больно стало обоим, и оба этого не заметили, вцепившись друг в друга до синяков на предплечьях и запястьях. 

Зак вылизывал его рот и жмурился, боясь открыть глаза и увидеть, что это всего лишь ночная греза и просто нелепая идиотская фантазия. Пайн под пальцами был жестким, сильным, упругим — подставлялся. Он чуть ли не заурчал, коротко, почти неслышно постанывая, когда Зак, не спрашивая разрешения, забрался ладонями под форменку. 

Они прервались, чтобы, лихорадочно и судорожно двигаясь, сесть иначе: Зак приподнялся, оперевшись на дверь спиной, Крис стремительно перекинул ногу через его бедра и уселся, тычась губами в губы как слепой котенок. Глаза его будто не видели ничего, он сжимал и разжимал пальцы на плечах Зака, сминая Спокову форму, и тянулся целоваться дальше. Зак охотно подался к нему, вжался в него, запуская руки под форму и до красных звездочек перед глазами балдея от ощущения едва заметных волосков на теплой коже.

Крис хрипло дышал и терся о живот Зака скрытым за тканью брюк членом. Промежность Пайна скользила над пахом Зака, и там все было такое же твердое и готовое, как и у Криса. Частое, прерывистое, хриплое, какое-то жадное дыхание прорывалось сквозь поцелуй, Зак терялся и хватался за Криса, не давая себе исчезнуть в другой, кажется, реальности. 

Крис выдохнул что-то, пробормотал неразборчиво, как опьяненный, и Зак застыл, сдерживаясь изо всех сил. Крис снова потерся о него, сильнее, и Куинто дернул пуговицу, расстегивая ему штаны, еле слышно вжикнул молнией, и через несколько секунд Пайн, застонав и прикусив нижнюю губу Зака, кончил ему в руку. 

* * * 

– Я думаю, – начал чуть погодя Крис, снова лежа на полу и даже не застегнув штаны. Голова его снова была на животе у Зака, и тот лениво перебирал пряди его волос, наслаждаясь пустотой в голове, но не в груди. – Что нам на этом нужно закончить. 

– Да?.. – с проскользнувшими в голос досадой и страхом спросил Зак, кляня себя за это. Связки немного побаливали, короткое слово вышло хриплым, низким, и Крис — Зак почувствовал — чуть дрогнул. Но... Они же только начали, как это — закончить? Крис посчитал все, что тут сейчас было, ошибкой? Развлечением, черт возьми, на раз? Если так, то лучше бы этого вообще не было, чем так, мать твою — на один гребаный раз.

Зак не гнушался подобных контактов, но только не... только не с Крисом. 

– А ты против? – Крис приподнял голову с живота, чтобы посмотреть Заку в глаза, и тот едва удержался от того, чтобы не заставить Пайна вернуть голову на место. Ну еще немного, а потом... Взамен этого он просто медленно моргнул, изображая задумчивость, и так же медленно покачал головой: 

– Против. 

Пайн вдруг сверкнул глазами и резко опустил голову на Зака, так что тот ойкнул и едва не скрючился, держась за живот. Крис фыркнул и глухо, тихо рассмеялся. Заку эти звуки напомнили короткие частые выдохи Криса во время поцелуя, и ему стало тоскливо. Пайна захотелось спихнуть, а потом и помыть руки, и все помыть — чтобы запаха не осталось. И из памяти бы тоже — вымыть. 

– Ну, в принципе... – протянул Крис, укладываясь удобнее. Зак немного расслабился, почувствовав тяжесть пайновской макушки на своем прессе, и принялся слушать. Надежда забрезжила перед его глазами, слабая-слабая, едва заметная, как только зародившийся рассвет. – В принципе... – повторил Пайн. 

– В принципе?.. – полюбопытствовал Зак, не выдерживая паузы. Вообще ему не очень нравилось, что его судьба сейчас решалась таким небрежным подходом. Это было практически оскорбительно: ну я поду-у-у-умаю, мо-о-ожет быть, почему бы и не-е-ет... Тьфу. Неприятно. Обидно. Противно. Несправедливо. 

– В принципе, почему бы и нет, – улыбнулся Крис и прикрыл глаза. – И раз сейчас моя очередь... – сонно проговорил он, навевая на такого же уставшего Зака дремоту. «Очередь?» – растерянно и рассеянно подумал тот. – То ты первым выходишь из трейлера. 

«Трейлера...» – пронеслось в голове и понимание вдруг ошпарило его кипятком. Зак сжал руки в кулаки, раздираемый чувствами как игрушка — мелкими кусачими щенками. Он был несказанно рад, нестерпимо счастлив, что неправильно понял, о чем Крис говорил, и в то же время он безумно, отчаянно злился на самого себя за то, что не понял правильно, что ошибся, поддавшись страхам, и теперь его за дверью ждал разгневанный Карл Урбан. 

Потому что игра продолжалась. 

Ну, что ж. Зак теперь знал, как правильно поступать — так, чтобы итоги споров приводили в горизонтальную плоскость. А будет ли это пол, кровать или даже трава — не так уж важно. 

И Крис, Зак был уверен, считал точно так же.


End file.
